


锁死童养媳

by yianbushigezi



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō, 祁炀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yianbushigezi/pseuds/yianbushigezi
Kudos: 50





	锁死童养媳

#共咬青团+红酒+婚前点火

引子:  
“小哥哥，我想永远看看你被亲到意乱情迷呼吸困难自己脱裤子的样子，我想永远把你干到双腿酸软，我想你永远让在我怀里叫老公，我想你永远是我的童养媳。”

日头刚散发曦光，穿透蒙蒙雾气，光打在玻璃窗面，隔着窗纱隐约看得见一个人影，即便窗纱朦胧了人脸，小腹处墨黑色的“YOUTH”依旧清楚可辨。  
“啊？谁啊？”电话那头含糊不清。  
“是我，这都几点了？还不起，不知道今天什么日子吗？”窗边打电话的祁醉尽可能压低声音，以免打扰睡得浅的他。  
“今儿不我祁神和炀神的大喜日子嘛，记得记得。这才几点？6点，您兴奋您早起，又不是我结婚，我起那么早干嘛。”电话那头的卜那那刚睡下不久，就被祁醉一个电话打醒。  
“别睡了，起来办事。去帮我取一套衣服，就你炀神今天要穿的西服，8点给我送来，门留缝，轻点塞进来。急用。”  
“8点取，你打这么早干嘛？？！衣服不都早取回来了吗，还要一套干嘛。”  
“省的你忘。多嘴，有用就是有用。”  
“行行行，我再睡会儿。”卜那那话刚说完就把手机扔到一边，倒头既睡。交代完毕的祁醉悄悄把门开了个缝，随后也安心回到床上。  
于炀依旧睡着，金色发丝早已睡得乱了些，脸上的绯红还没褪去，睫毛时不时地轻动几下。祁醉就侧躺着看于炀的睡颜，越看越喜欢，情不自禁地俯身啄他的唇。  
于炀迷迷糊糊地喃了声：“嗯……队长…”  
“还早呢，睡吧。”祁醉拂去于炀脸上的碎发，抱着他再睡个回笼。  
8点钟的日光远比清晨的耀眼，顺着窗帘缝挤了进来，洒在他们脸上。祁醉瞄一眼挂钟，8点，卜那那应该送来衣服了。祁醉唤怀里的于炀，趁让他起床洗漱的工夫溜到门口。果真，一个白礼盒立在门边。祁醉边把礼盒放到柜子里，边表扬卜那那可算靠谱一次。  
“宝贝？你好了没，来吃点东西。”祁醉拿出一块青团，带上手套把圆形硬捏成个心形。  
洗漱完毕的于炀刚靠近厨房，就看见餐桌上一团绿，面目全非的团子，说圆不圆，四不像的外观，但仔细看看还像是个心形。  
看见这个“丑”团子，于炀没忍住，噗嗤笑了出来。  
虽然声音不大，但是正好被一直在餐桌旁等待的祁醉捕捉到。“你笑什么，这是个好看的心，它一点也不……哎呀，虽然不是很好看，但是……真是，反正我尽力了。”  
“不丑，队长捏的挺……挺可爱的。我……喜欢。”于炀的声音越来越小，不过再小也无妨，祁醉耳力好得很。  
“你看，一个团子，一颗心，我们两个人，你说，怎么吃啊？”  
祁醉明知故问，他料到于炀一定是以沉默作答，索性连让他回答的机会都不给，直接自问自答：“要不咱俩一人咬一边吧，中间为界。”  
沉默，于炀没有回复，抿着嘴唇，可脸却已经上了红。  
“炀神？又害羞呀，那不说话就当你同意了。”  
话音刚落，祁醉就叼着心形青团的一端，凑到于炀跟前，看于炀半天仍旧没反应，干脆用青团另一端蹭他的嘴唇。一下，两下，三下。终于，于炀受不住，张口咬上了不停摩擦的青团。  
只是咬一个边角，就给祁醉提供了足够的机会。祁醉手握主动权，大咬一口逼近于炀，计算精准得很，只一口便是两唇相碰。祁醉本打算用这共咬青团添点情趣，可这时嘴里的青团简直就是个障碍物，吞不下去也吐不出来，害得他只能在于炀嘴唇上磨蹭，进一步侵略简直就是奢望。  
于炀受不了祁醉的蹭，羞得要命，想后退却又被祁醉紧锢在腰处的手夺走机会。祁醉看得见于炀羞红的脸，更感受得到下面的顶，他恨不得把于炀就地正法，但他又怕于炀害羞过度，适得其反，最终还是咬断青团。  
唇分，丝却不断。  
青团的芝士内馅正好拉出丝，祁炀眼中尽是咬着丝的于炀，心想着“餐后甜点”该来了。  
囫囵吞咽后，祁醉忙吐出话：“炀炀，你去把西服换上好不好，我想看看。”  
“…队长……现在…又没到时间…况且……昨晚不是看过了吗”  
“去嘛，我想提前看他们看不到的样子，我想多看小哥哥几眼，小哥哥要拒绝我嘛……”  
于炀抵不住祁醉半撒娇的话，即便不是撒娇，祁醉说的任何话他都拒绝不了。  
“嗯…”于炀应了一声，转身回去换。趁着于炀换衣服，祁醉把红酒开瓶，倒满一杯，等待他回来。满杯酒，一定是喝不完，剩下的便正好用来做别的了  
白色西服，红色领带，应着于炀金色发丝。一束光恰好洒在他身上，暖阳，还有祁醉最爱的他，简直就是一幅最美好的图画。  
“…队长…行吗”  
“行，太行了！小哥哥，这么好看，赏个脸喝杯酒呗。”  
“队长，空腹不能喝酒”  
“谁说空腹了，刚不还吃青团了吗”不提还好，一提于炀脸上刚消下去的红又出现。  
“一人一半，我先喝一口。”刚说完，祁醉就抿了一口，然后递交酒杯。于炀接不行，不接也不行，只是看着杯。突然，祁醉抓起于炀的手，强行递交，趁着交接时，故作手滑，满杯红酒，全泼在于炀衣服上。  
杯子碰击地面的声音冲掉于炀所有的敏感，他不去想其他，只顾及祁醉有没有受伤。抓起手仔细检查一番，听了祁醉重复好几遍的“我没事，你去把脏衣服换下来”才肯罢休去乖乖换衣服。  
于炀刚进屋没多久，祁醉便跟了进去，恰好看见正解衬衫的于炀。衬衫扣解到胸口处，没摘下的领带松松夸夸，残余的红酒渍还留在他白皙的皮肤上。  
“？？队长？”看见进来的祁醉，于炀忙系上胸口处刚解开的扣子。  
“小哥哥，你哪里我没见过？还遮什么，我帮你换。”  
祁醉不给于炀回答的机会，直接上手解扣子，手还不时地蹭过肌肤。、  
于炀就像任狼宰割的绵羊，对外帝国狼犬的气势完全消散。  
假装正经的祁醉看见于炀红透的脸，白皙的皮肤，手感熟悉的腰，还有他裤链的鼓起。  
忍不住，终于忍不住了。  
祁醉吻上于炀的唇，手揉捻他右胸的一点，抓住他敏感的时机，舌溜进口中，双舌缠绕，口腔内充斥的尽是青团的前调和红酒的味道。  
上方是不停息的长吻，下面是祁醉娴熟的动作。手顺着解开的裤链摸了进去，即便是隔了一层内裤，祁醉依旧找的到每一处。整体揉搓过后，更深入地去按摩阴囊。  
于炀错开祁醉的深吻，只为了得到“求救”的机会：“嗯……队长…好像…好像要…”  
“宝贝，忍不住就不要忍了，喷出来。”祁醉料到于炀的热液大致该积满了，毕竟手指摩挲间，内裤里的物件胀大和透出的湿润他感受的到。  
“不…不可以…队长…难受…”于炀下面受内裤束缚，不能完全放开，小口滴出来的水和裤子黏在一起，可祁醉不扯干净裤子，他自己又受阻动不得，只能忍着不舒服。  
“今天内裤什么色？”祁醉完全无视于炀的暗示。  
“白…白色”  
“嗯…我喜欢，宝贝儿，叫老公就放出来。”祁醉故意加快手中动作，于炀的不适感更加强烈，不间断地闷哼。  
终于，对情欲和快感的渴望冲垮了于炀最后的底线，过度忍耐加上祁醉的手法，早已使他说话不畅：“老…老公…”  
白西服裤已经被祁醉扒下，堆在脚踝，本就是半裸，听见于炀叫声之后，最后一条内裤也被祁醉脱下，挤压许久的液体瞬间释放，全喷在祁醉睡衣上，隔着衣服，小腹处也感受得到温热。  
敞开的衬衫，松垮的领带，残留的红酒，羞透的脸颊，还有于炀完全赤裸的下体。  
内裤的脱去，不仅让于炀舒适不少，更使祁醉加速深入。  
祁醉的吻沿着于炀脖颈一路下沿，在锁骨处留下印记，在乳尖处舔弄轻咬。本就处在下方的手，沾了小于炀前端仍外流滴答的白浊，摩挲着后穴。于炀的情欲反应早就撩起祁醉的浴火，睡裤不知何时脱去了，紫红肿胀的粗大物器前端也渗出污浊。不足够，小于炀的液体不足以辅助扩张。祁醉沾了不少自己的液体，继续扩张。  
刚射出去的于炀因祁醉的扩张，又一次液体积满。性器肿胀感和后穴的扩张交织在一起，欲罢不能，只可断断续续叫着：“队长……老…老公嗯…唔……快…快一点…难受”  
“不行呀，宝贝，男人不能快。”话怎样，动作便怎样。祁醉明知道扩张差不多却不进去一定很难受，但他就偏偏减速，放进去指尖，再抽回来。他想听于炀忍不住说求进来的话。  
“想要吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“哪里想要，上面还是下面？”  
“哈…下…下面…真的…难…难受”  
“那自己连起来对老公亲口说要”  
“嗯……要…老…老公…想要……想…下面”大概是情欲冲昏了头脑，于炀已经理不清用词前后。  
前戏拖久做足，祁醉等的就是这句话。食指插入于炀后穴，摩擦肉壁，估计适应了之后，食指中指并进，顶击敏感点。没多久，三根手指聚在一起，直插深处。一指是试探，二指是挑逗，三指则是贯穿。受的住前两次的于炀，终于在三指时叫出了声，不是闷哼，而是充满情欲快感的娇喘。  
祁醉的一只手用来舒服于炀，另一只手则用来加快自己下体的饱胀。反复撸动本就快达到喷射，于炀的娇喘更是添了料，小口渗出量明显多了不少。  
手指抽插后穴的快感，促进小于炀内热液的积攒，又一股强烈的喷发感出现。区区手指满足不了于炀体内埋藏的欲望，更多，他想要更多，但害羞使得他说不出。  
于炀不说，不代表祁醉不知道。后穴对手指的贪婪吸取，抽出紧咬的留恋，分明就是想要阳物喂饱的暗示。交合这么多次，祁醉早就对于炀的各种反应极其熟悉。不说，那便诱着你说。  
“宝贝儿，你下面咬我好紧。”  
“宝贝儿，你下面好贪婪。”  
“宝贝儿，用真的喂你，想要吗？”  
“宝贝儿，想要自己求哦，憋着会坏了的。”  
于炀的沉默正好给了祁醉不间断开黄腔的机会，说完，后穴处的手外抽一点，另一只手捏了捏小于炀的前端。  
体内浴火完全压制不住，占据了理智，驱除了害羞。于炀想要更多。  
“哈…老…老公，给我，我要…嗯…进来…求…哈…求你…不行……前面…前…忍…忍不住了”  
“乖，等我一下，老公先。”  
等待终究不是白等，祁醉依旧成功引出了于炀的求。手指抽出，交换的是真正的阳物贯穿。湿润后穴包裹住祁醉的巨物，抽插片刻，用力顶到深处，所有液体一瞬间喷射，过量外流，穴口张合，咬里面的物件，也尽可能吸入更多热液。于炀后穴被填满，前面也是鼓胀，受祁醉腿部摩擦几下，终于喷射出来。两人交合处，尽是混合了的白色，屋内满是石楠味，还有情欲的暧昧。  
被抱进浴室的于炀，在清洗时又被祁醉喂养贯穿好几次。意乱情迷之间，于炀依稀听见祁醉对自己讲：“小哥哥，我想永远看看你被亲到意乱情迷呼吸困难自己脱裤子的样子，我想永远把你干到双腿酸软，我想你永远让在我怀里叫老公，我想你永远是我的童养媳。”  
于炀被彻底洗干净，清醒并恢复理智的时候，已经是在床上。地上杂乱不堪，衣服和黏液卷在一起。于炀突然意识到，自己已经没西服可穿，这婚礼的衣服早就不成样子，一时慌了神。祁醉看他迷离的眼神，知道他关心的是什么，起身去拿早就准备好的衣服，赤裸着在于炀面前走动。即便是看过成千上万遍，再见到这熟悉肉体，于炀还是羞红了脸。  
忽然，门外一阵吵闹，祁醉辨认出了卜那那和贺小旭的声音。  
“宝贝儿，衣服早备好一份了。时间不早，外面人都来了，老公正经帮你换上。”  
于炀强忍着羞，从内到外都由祁醉亲手穿上，再目睹祁醉换衣服的全过程。一切准备好，于炀刚迈出一步就被祁醉打横抱起。  
“宝贝儿，刚那么多次，你腿都软了，哪还能走路。老公抱你，全程抱你。”  
早在外面等候多时的贺小旭等人，终于盼来了门开，见到的却是畜生祁醉怀抱小队长。贺小旭当即发起抨击，同时，祁·毒舌·老畜生·醉上线：  
“我祁醉的童养媳腿软，不方便走路，当老公的抱他结婚是必须，羡慕？”  
阳光正好，微风不燥，礼堂台中央的一个人，身穿白西服，横抱并深吻着同样白衣服的他。身后花墙堆砌的字很是闪耀：  
祁醉&于炀  
Hand Of God


End file.
